elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/List of Powers
Responding to a question asked by MyanCatRocks about what types of powers the elves have. Combinations Noctura *When in possession of all the fire magic in Elvendale, Noctura was able to break free of her banishment. (In the Shadows/Lights Out) *When in possession of all the fire, earth, wind, and water magic in Elvendale, Noctura gained gift-granting abilities such as giving Aira the “voice of an angel.” (The Shadow World Part 1) Darkness Cronan *Mind-control, but only on weak-minded beings such as goblins. *Can turn plants evil with his magic. (The Final Battle) *Levitation, as demonstrated when he moved the cage. (The Final Battle) *Made a noise-cancelling orb around Sophie. (Secrets of Elvendale.) *Made a green orb around himself as a shield to protect against the Shadow Creature’s attack. (Secrets of Elvendale) Noctura *Flight, while still in elf form. (In the Shadows) *Teleportation. (In the Shadows) *Can shape-shift into a bat. However, it is questionable whether or not Noctura was able to shape-shift before she absorbed all the fire magic. The way she said “weave me wings" to escape gives the impression that it was only possible after she gained the fire magic. (In the Shadows) *Can conjure a dagger of darkness out of thin air. (The Shadow World Part 3) Ragana *Teleportation and levitation. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Destruction. Can punch holes in walls with her magic. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Can make pictures in the air. (Down a Dark Path) *Can instantly change clothes. (Change from Within) Earth Farran *Made a harp out of vines that plays real music. With help of moving vines, the harp can play itself. (Elves Got Talent) *Can make acorns sprout instantly in his hands. (Another Kind of Magic) *Able to move trees by getting them to “walk” with their roots. (Another Kind of Magic) *Can make fruit and flowers grow instantly. (Crib Notes/Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Uses vines as rope to swing from them, and as a safety harness. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Made fruit fall from trees by shaking the branches. (Secrets of Elvendale) *Can use branches and vines as "arms." (Unite the Magic/Secrets of Elvendale) *An inconsistency: In the webisodes, Farran can just make plants grow with his earth magic, but in "Uninvited Guest," Farran was using a growth potion to make his plants grow. This would explain why Farran didn’t just grow the leaves on the tree himself when they were running from the Shadow Creature. He was in the tree way before Rosalyn was. (Secrets of Elvendale) *Made a cage of vines. (Secrets of Elvendale) Quartzine *Absorbed the life-force energy of plants to strengthen her powers. (How I Lost My Mother) Sira *Uses vines as rope for climbing. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) Fire Azari *Can get close to fire without it burning her. (Unite the Magic) *Able to part curtains of lava to retrieve things behind them. (Unite the Magic) *Can make tea just by holding the teapot. (Crib Notes) *Creates moving pictures in the air made of fire. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Can juggle fire. (No Pain Just Gain) *Zonya used fire to turn water into mist, so it's assumed that Azari and other fire elves can do this as well. (Dragon Tale) Johnny *Uses his fire powers to cook food. Light Emily *Emily is connected to the light element and has had psychic dreams and visions. Apollo, the god of the sun, is also the god of prophecy. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave/Toys in the Attic) *Can do a number of things with the help of her amulet such as amplifying her friends’ magic and defeating Shadow Creatures. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave/The Final Battle) *Able to summon the Light Sword. (The Magic Within) *In the final episode, Emily is able to open the tree portal to get home and doesn't need to go to Skyra's, but it is unknown if this is a result of Emily’s new light magic or if it’s just an inconsistency with season 4. (The Shadow World Part 3) Lumia *Can create entire dimensions. (Edge of Darkness) *Able to shapeshift into a wolf and an eagle. (The Light/The Shadow World Part 1) *Has a crystal ball and therefore may be psychic. (The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack) Potions Naida *Curing and causing hiccups. Green/Blue. (Potions in Motion) Rosalyn *Curing physical injuries, such as Rimlin’s hurt leg. Pink. (Queen of the Forest) *Curing animals affected by wild magic. Pink. (Queen of the Forest) *Fast-acting, demonstrated by Lula. Green. (Potions in Motion) *Sleeping potions, demonstrated by Farran. Green. (Potions in Motion) *Curing evil plants. Pink. (Potions in Motion) *Curing mind control. Pink. (Potions in Motion) *Creating illusions. Pink. (Secrets of Elvendale) Tufflin *Growth potions, demonstrated by the goblins. Green. (Sizeable Refreshment) Temporary Guxlin *Ate a yellow flower and temporarily gained dark powers. (Secrets of Elvendale) Naida *Made a lightning storm while temporarily affected by Shadow Water. (Down a Dark Path) Water Naida *Able to part the waves to retrieve things underwater. She does this by making a swirling “tunnel” that lets her walk on water as she descends. (Unite the Magic) *Able to purify water and clear dirt and pollution from it. (Quest for the Keys) *Merina could hypothetically pollute water if she wanted to, so Naida may also be able to pollute water as well as purify it. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Can make rainbows. (Safety First) *Can make a protective water bubble around people to protect them from fire. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) *Able to levitate her potions at her intended victims. (Potions in Motion) *Was able to track Rosalyn’s footprints by looking through a jewel-like device made of water. (Secrets of Elvendale) *Able to make pictures in the air with water droplets. (Secrets of Elvendale) Tidus *While on a raft, was able to go up a waterfall instead of down. Water was pushing the raft upwards. (Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave) Wind Aira *Able to move sailboats with wind. (Unite the Magic) *Levitated a variety of things such as leaves and her bracelets. (Crushing it) *Can use cold winds to freeze water. With Naida’s help, made an ice bridge. (Crushing It) *Makes wind-chimes play music whenever she wants. (The Struggle is Real.) *An inconsistency: In the webisodes, Aira has to use a flying machine in order to fly, but in "Uninvited Guest," her winds are even strong enough to levitate herself. (Secrets of Elvendale) Skyra *Can make it snow. (Another Kind of Magic) *Opens and closes doors with wind. (Hairy Styles) *Levitated vines to attack people. (Quest for the Keys) *Made Azari’s fire increase in size using wind. This is because fire needs oxygen to thrive. (Quest for the Keys) *Summoned a hurricane to attack the main 5. (Quest for the Keys) Category:Blog posts